Power without the humpty lock
by AmuletAdorable
Summary: What happens when Easter is intrested to know if Amu has any power without the humpty lock they'll go a bit to far and who comes to her rescue (sorry bad at summaries).
1. Kidnapped!

**Adorable: Yay my first story !**

**Amu: Hey**

**Ikuto: Yo**

**Ran,Miki,Su,Dia: Hiya**

**Tadase: Great to meet you**

**Rima,Naghiko,Yaya,Kukai: Hi**

**Utau: New ?**

**Adorable: Ummm yeah**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_"Your research shows that the humpty lock has remarkable power ,but what about the girl herself? " Hoshina smirked_

_"Well we never thought of it ,your not suggesting that we kidnap Hinamori Amu are you?" Said the nervous scientist_

_"Whatever it takes to get the embryo ,the boss is growing inpatient ."_

_"But you can't expect us to kidnap someone it's-" He was cut of_

_"Bring the girl and ask no questions about it."_

* * *

"Midori ,sweetheart where is our precious Amu" Amu's farther squealed

"I thought she was up in her room?"

"No she's not... Bwahhhhhhhhhhh" He starting bawling

"I'm calling the police .Come on Amu be ok" Midori said picking up the phone

"this is the police what may we help you with."

"Please sir our daughters missing she's not in her room."

"Well be right with you."

"Come quick."

* * *

(Ikuto's POV)

I looked across the road to see kiddy king and some familiar faces fretting I walked over to see what was wrong

"Huh Ikuto where you of nya ?" Asked an annoying Yoru

"To see what all the fuss is about." I said glaring at the guardians

I walked over to see Tadase and the others sobbing I looked around and noticed Amu wasn't there I started to get an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked as level headed as I possibly could

"It's Amu chan the police thinks she's been kidnapped." My heart missed a beat as I felt it sink to the bottom of my stomach

"Do they have any idea where she is?" I was now struggling not to yell

"No they have no leads so far."

I quickly turned around and hoped away so none of them saw me worried; The police might have no idea where she was but I had a hunch.

* * *

(Amu's POV)

I woke up pinned to a hospital bed by metal bracelets circluling around my wrists,ancles and neck .It was a late reaction but after a few seconds I started to scream ,just as I was about to lose my voice a man came in ,he was wearing a lab coat and glasses and even though he was hovering above me he didn't intimidate me one bit, he had messy hair and an obvious poker face plastered to his skin he was overweight and looked like he'd spilt a bottle of ketchup down his shirt but no matter how stupid he looked the situation itself was scaring the hell out of me.

"Hey guys look she finally woke up." Shouted the man infront of me

Suddenely two others came storming in a small woman who had short brown hair and another man who gave the impression he was an idiot just by me looking at him.

"Who are you people!" I yelled

"We are scientists for Easter." Said the girl firmly

To be honest I wasn't that surprised I knew Easter was out to get me but not to this extent.

"What do you want with me!" I shouted in there faces

"We have been searching through your experiences of the past week to see if you are in anyway supernatural .If so we will use are data for the director to lure out the embryo." The smug faced idiot informed me

"Well have you found anything." I asked as I was kind of interested

"Well not quite yet." Said the fat guy who just stood the dumbfounded

"But we will?" Quickly replied the girl again saving the fat guy from looking like an idiot but I thought it was a little to late for that as none of them looked like geniuses,so to speak."

* * *

(Ikuto's POV)

I whacked the entrance door open and stormed up to the 'directors' office, I refuse to call him otherwise no matter what my mum says.I swung his door open and marched to the table.

"It better not be Easter who kidnapped Amu or I swear-" I was cut short

"You have always been quick to catch on Ikuto I'v got to give you that." He said while smirking I felt like hitting him so bad

"Let her go." I said holding back my rage

"Don't worry we won't need to keep her forever just until we have finished collecting data." This time he looked at me seriously he should know by now that It doesn't scare me

"Then let me see her." I said cramming my anger back down my throat

"Iv never seen you this angry and because you gave such a good show Ill allow it." He said winding me up with that evil smile of his

"But first give me the Dumpty Key." I was expecting him to say that

"Fine." I tossed him the key and waited patientley as he sat as his desk.

He called up two men who I remember seeing a while back who both helped try and secure the embryo obviously they failed and with disastrous results to like nearly hitting me and Amu with a mistle. if Easters so rich why don't they hire better help. They walked me down a hall to a room that read "private" they showed me inside and what I saw made me want to flip.

* * *

(Tadase's POV)

My mind was drifting of all day I kept preying Amu was ok and that she would be back soon I was so occupied I didn't even realize the police had entered the classroom.

"Tadase,Rima and Naghiko these officers would like to talk to you." Said Nakaido so casually it was confusing.

We were taken to an empty classroom where Yaya was waiting for us.

"So we understand that you four are close friends of Hinamori Amu's?" I didn't know if he was asking or telling us

"Yes were all Amu-chi's super duper friends." Said Yaya trying to be cheer full but we could see she was struggling

"Do any of you know where she could have been taken or by who?" Everyone shook there heads except me I was thinking about earlier when Ikuto just left mabye he knew something mabye-

"Easter." I mumbled quietly under my breath the police didn't hear me but the guardians did they looked at me with a startled expression on there faces but the police just looked confused.

"Sorry what did you say." One of them asked

"Oh I said no ,I have no idea where she could be." I quickly replied

"Ok I think that's enough talking you lot should get back to class."

We left down the cooridoor to our classrooms and the police headed for the exit.

"Do you really think Easter could have taken her." Naghiko asked

"I don't know but even if they did ,why?" I said confused

"Lets go check it out." Yaya bounced entusiastickley

"If it helps us find Amu then I guess we have to."I said pouting

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Adorable: New chapters soon xox**

**Everybody: R&R**


	2. Ikuto's help required

**Adorable:SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT STUFF HAPPENED COULDNT WRITE FOR AGES anyway heres the second chapter.**

**Amu: Please say I dont get killed.**

**Adorable: Ummm no you dont get killed**

**Everybody: Phew**

**Adorable: Oh hey guys just in time for my new chapter**

**Su: The computer screen is dusty let me help *humming***

**Adorable: Um thanks**

**Amu: Just start already**

**Adorable: Oh yeah R&R xox , I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters**

* * *

(Ikuto's POV)

I saw Amu strapped to a hospital bed by metal bracelets which wrapped around her wrists ,ancles and neck. I felt like snapping there necks.

"The director said 5 minutes we'll leave you two alone." And with that the scientists slammed the door

"Ikuto what are you doing here!" She said squirmming it obviously didnt help her situation as she had metal around her neck

"Stop squirming." I wanted to run up and help her but there wasnt much I could do

"Could you help me get out of this death trap!" She yelled in my face

I walked up to her to see if there was anyway of opening it when suddenley I saw something on her neck collar ;It was a coded lock

"Stay still." I said bending over to take a closer look at the lock

I looked closely but I was kinda sidetracted as I was pretty sure I could feel the heat coming from Amu's blush.

"Wh..a..t ar..e you do..i..ng." I was pretty sure that was one of the biggest stutter shes ever come out with

"Theres a coded lock on yo-" I couldnt finish the sentece befor I quickly backed away and the door behind me opened.

"Times up." Said one of Easters many guards

I was quickly dragged away and the last thing I heard befor leaving the room was Amu yelp I had to figure out to get the lock undone.

* * *

(Tadase's POV)

It was break and all the guardians were rushed to the royal garden for once kiseki and everyone actually listened instead of going of in there own world

"We have to figure out a way to get into easter." I looked around no'ones faces looked hopefull

"Any ideas" Hopefully this time around someone could pitch in

"Well me ,the caring king and the rest of these ... um whas the word for it hmm dreadful ,no ,ignorant nah oh thats it hopeless commoners could take care of it." Kiseki smiled proudly but everyone else looked at him blankly.

"Well its not a bad idea it wasnt that well said but it could work." Naghiko smiled hoping that everyone else would follow along

Suddenley 3 little charas came flying weeping despretley

"Amu-chan." Ran yelled wiping her nose

"Amu ..." Miki said sobbing

"Amu desu- bwaaaaah." Su was running her eyes dry with so many tears falling out.

"Huh guys." All the characters ran up to them trying to make them feel better

The three sad looking charas hovered over to us where they told us everything they new

"You see ,Easter broke in through Amu's balcony and put this cloth over her face and she didnt wake up even though they nearly dropped her about ten times .It makes no sence." Ran explained this but you could hardly hear it through all her blubbering.

"OK THATS IT!" Yaya said taking a stand

"Umm Yaya calm do-" I said trying to calm her but of course she wouldnt let me finish

"STOP WHINING THAT WONT HELP US FIND AMU-CHI SO LET YAYA LEAD" She yelled

" She has a point." Rima said quietley while drinking her hot coco

"SEE RIMA-CHAN AGRRES ,SO ITS SETTLED YAYA WILL LEAD"

"I dont think she meant th-" Of course my attemps were useless

"NOW HOW WILL WE GET INTO EASTER"

"I Thought we were going" Kiseki snapped

"NOT ANYMORE ,YAYA'S LEADING"

"Well if thats the case I have an idea" Finally she let me speak

"Hmmmm FINE whats your Idea"

"Im not so happy about it but we might need Ikuto's help getting into easter." We needed to save Amu and Im willing to put my anger away for her sake.

"Thats not a bad idea" Naghiko spoke up.

"Realy I dont like it and Im the one who came up with it."

"Well he can get in to easter and Im certain he wouldnt want to see Amu suffer either" He stated oh so simply.

I guess it was true he was the enemy but he wasnt awful to any of us realy especially Amu but thats not something I like ,Amu's to oblivious to see what he's done what he's caused though in this situation the fact hes fond of her could help.

"Then its settled." I say trying to keep my opinion to myself.

" GREAT YAY , AMU WERE COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

* * *

Adorable:Chapter is finished

Amu: Im not dead yet, thats good

Adorable:Umm your not going to die dont worry

Amu:Not convinced.

Adorable:Dont worry yo get saved

Amu:Bye who *muttering under breath* ...please be Tadase-kun please be Tadase-kun...

Adorable:It-

Ikuto:Better not be Tadase-kun

Adorable:You guys are useless

Ikuto: AmuletAdorable does not own shugo chara or any of its characters...thank god

Adorable: HEY!

Tadase: *sparkling* Remember to


	3. Plan in action!

**Adorable:The third chapter has arrived**

**Ikuto:About time!**

**Amu:What took you so long?**

**Adorable:Laziness.**

**Amu:No suprise there**

**Adorable:Just do the disclaimer!**

**Amu:AmuletAdorable does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters**

**Ikuto:R&R or don't its your choice**

**Adorable:Hopeless**

* * *

Ikuto POV

I was waiting outside of the royal garden waiting for kiddy king to show up! He wanted to 'talk' probably about Amu I wish I could just get her out of there but Easter has banned all contact and when would they supposedly be 'done' with her it's not like they'd just let her go knowing the accusations she could make against them? My mind started to scramble is she safe ,will they let her go. I decided to take a walk as it seemed kiddy king isn't showing up anytime soon.

"Ikuto where we going nya?" Yoru asked

"For a walk." I replied

I walked until I came across a familiar building:The planetarium, I slowly pushed open the door .It wouldn't harm to go visit

As I walked in I spotted a certain caretaker gazing towards the noticed my presence.

"Haven't seen you in a while."He said with a welcoming tone

"I guess your right."

"The jokers hope is fading." I felt like I had been punched in the stomach ,stupid stars

"You can tell that by looking at stars?" I asked remaining calm

"Hai, her belief is weakening," At his words I gulped

"Well unfortunately there's not much I can do!" I snapped

His eyes widened but soon regained there natural stare he faintly smiled.

"Don't leave her waiting to long, otherwise her charas wi-"

"I know." I stated

"I have faith in you."

I slowly stood up and walked to the door.

"Don't worry she'll be returning soon."

And with that I left.

"Ikuto nya." I heard yoru mumble under his breath it obviously wasn't meant for me to hear so I shrugged it of.

* * *

Tadase POV

I had arrived at the royal garden and of course he wasn't there is he even worried about Amu, probably not he never seems to worry about anything. I soon saw him lazily walking up to me. Is he even bothered! He was seriously starting to tick me of

"Take you time why don't you!" I yelled he just smirked

"Calm." He simply stated

"Ugh do you even care!" I screeched

Ikuto POV

"Ugh do you even care!" My heart wrenched of course I care!

I stopped in front of him ignoring his stupid question

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked even though it was obvious

"Hinamori-San obviously, I was going ask for your assistance in retreving her"Retreving her what was she a stolen watch no far more valuable!

Once again I ignored his comment "Well what's your plan?" I asked

* * *

After explaining the plan I agreed to do it anything was worth a try Amu hold on a little longer.

I walked to the park hoping to clear my mind. I spotted Amu's mother and sister the little girl was happily enjoying herself on the swings probably oblivious to the happening I studied her mothers face an attempted smile but you could see the worry escaping the brim of her eyes and hear the loss in her laugh Amu had been missing for 2 months and I hadn't seen her for 1. We needed to save her and not just for her case. I was sick of waiting I walked back to the garden to put the plan in action.

"Easters gonna go down nya!" I smiled he was right they are!

* * *

Amu POV

I stretched my eyes open to see the bright lab light staring down on me. I had another restless night not even being able to toss and turn to get comfy just being strapped in this position I hated it. No ones coming to save me I just stuck here until Easters finished there stupid 'research' and then what I doubt they'd set me free just like that, hell no they'll probably erase my memory or send me way or maybe the worst ... Kill me. My eyes puffed up at the thought.

"Morining." Came the ubnoxious voice of one of the phsycos who was paid to 'torture' me a I saw it.

"Hm what a lovely day the weathers great oh.. Wait I wouldn't know as I'm strapped to this death bed!" I said letting out my daily dose of sarcasm and anger.

"Your that sick of it dont worry we'll let you go eventually." I heard that one before and even if they were I know it wouldn't be that simple.

"Yeah in a crate of bananas going to some unknown country!"I snapped

"Humourous I see!"

"Or maybe when you've finished wiping my memory!"

"Wait and see, Oh by the way what size coffin do you take?" And with that he shut the door my eyes began to sting as tears escaped on to my now ill looking skin.

"Why?" I sobbed out

* * *

Ikuto POV

We were approaching Easter We being: Me Kiddy king and the rest of the dumb brats!

"Minna now!" Tadase yelled as the charas went swarming into the reception throwing stuff around the room so the guards were distracted allowing us to gain entry to the hallway.

"Right short one you need to go down to the basement they have other labs down there you need to check!" I yelled at the blonde dwarf

"Its Rima! And I'm not going alone!"

"Fine then girly boy can go with you!" I said gesturing towards Purple head

"Naghiko." He said through clenched teeth

"Well, get going!" I whispered harshly

They crept of followed by there charas as they may need a distraction. We carried on until making it to the third floor.

"Right Kukai you need t-"

"How come you remembered my name?" He asked

"Utau never shuts up about you, now go to the air vents and loosen as many as you can we might need an escape!" I screech/whispered

He blushed but nodded

We were on the second to last floor and all that was lef was Me, His royal Highness, Candy Freak and Smart ass

"Baby brains go up to the guards that are at the elevator and well act like a baby I guess."I said impatiently to her.

"Its Yaya!" She said pouting and with that she bounced up to the guards and started crying.

We arrived at the final floor.

"Kiddy king stay on lookout!" He nodded as I walked up to the door Amu was supposedly hidden behind I let it sink in.

"Clever clogs security system!" I said with a harsh tone we needed to hurry

He pushed up his glasses before working the panel I heard a beeping sound as the door started to push open.

"There here hurry!"Tadase yelled from down the hall

I quickly dashed into the room shutting it behind me until I heard a 'click' signaling it was locked I averted my gaze to what was in front of me. There was going to be hell to pay!

* * *

**Adorable:Dun dun dunnnn**

**Ikuto:Seriously?**

**Amu:I'm dead aren't I?*goes over to Emo corner sulking***

**Adorable:Wha- Noooo**

**Tadase:Is Hinamori-San okay?**

**Ikuto:It's a good thing you don't own us!**

**Adorable:R&R if you want another chapter XD**


	4. Escape!

**Adorable:Chapter 4!**

**Amu:My time is almost up*sulks in emo corner***

**Adorable:... realy -_- Ikuto snap her out of it!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Happily**

**Amu:IM FINE!**

**Adorable:*grinning* you sure**

**Amu:YUP!**

**Adorable:IKUTO! disclaimer**

**Ikuto:AmuletAdorable dosn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Remember to R&R.]**

**Adorable:Oh btw these are the nicknames**

**Yaya:BabyBrains,Candy Freak**

**Rima:Blonde Dwarf,Short One**

**Kairi:Smart ass,Clever Cloggs**

**Naghiko:Purple Head,Girly Boy**

**Tadase:Kiddy King (I think you all knew that),His royal highness**

* * *

Tadase's POV

In saw guards rushing towards me and kairi dragging Rima,Naghiko,Kukai and Yaya behind them Ikuto had managed to get in but I knew they would soon get the door open soon if we didnt do something soon, I had an idea!

"KAIRI SMASH IT!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear He looked confused and worried but he did it.

He punched the security lock and smashed it through He gripped his knuckles and he was grabbed aswell as me and we were ascorted out of the building without a word, after all they didnt need any unnessacary attention.

"Its up to Ikuto to do the rest I guess."Kukai said

"Amu-chi..."Even Yaya was down

I guess it is up to Ikuto...

* * *

Amu's POV

I heard a loud beeping noise and I squinted trying to see what was around me I tried to sit up before realizing that was 30th time I made that mistake. Owww!

"Thank god your awake!" I turned on my head to see my blue haired saviour looking at me

"Ik-Ikuto!" His face was laced with worry and he was squeezing my hand.

"do you know the code?" He asked

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I was confused

"Your neck, theres a lock on it, dont you remember?"

"OH yeah."

"Baka... sit still."

Ikuto's POV

I was putting in random numbers but it wasnt working. I moved in closer and noticed something engraved I hesitated but inched slightly close my head was now in the crook of her neck.

"I-Ik-Ikuto"She rotated her head...wrong move

her lips brushed onto mine...

Amu POV

W-What just happened.

we were suddenley engulfed in a bright light I winced and closed my eyes not daring to open them. I was terrified.

Ikuto POV (sorry for all the POV changes )

I opened my eyes and looked around me everything was the same. I dared to look in front of me and smiled, she was lying peacefully no metal bracelets and the ill look ahd left her face but was replaced with a look of fear, I gently shook her, As I didn't like the facial expression she wore, It worried me. She slowly opened her eyes and hesitated but turned around. realizing she was free she pushed herself of the bed trying to stand but failing miserably I swiftly caught her.

"What happened?" She asked

"Im not sure."

"Wait did we..." She started blushing, it put a strawberry to shame

"Did we? what?" I said smirking

"K-kiss?" Her blush went deeper making me chuckle

"Don't laugh you baka!"

I kissed her forehead "Your to funny." I said my smirk growing wider

"D-don't do that!"

"What this?" I said kissing her forehead once again

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA." She said while hitting me

"Calm down!" I said laughing in the process

"OPEN THIS DOOR KNOW!" An unknown voice said from behind the door

"Oh, Crap we better get out of here!" I said panicking

With Amu in my arms I looked around the room searching for an exit other than the front door I noticed a barred up window. it _looked_ breakable.i sat Amu back down onto the reached for the window I moved the bars about and stumbled back as it all came off at once.

I heard banging on the door...

I trew the bars to a random corner picked up Amu and hoped out the window, the door slammed through behind us.

"Will they come after us?" She asked panic in her voice

"Lets hope not." I said speeding up

* * *

Normal POV

The guardians sat crowded round a table in the royal garden.

"I hope Ikuto and Amu are ok." Kukai said breaking the silence

"We all do" Tadase said

"Why would they want to hurt Amu-Chi?" Yaya said crying

"Its okay Yaya." Kairi said trying to comfort her by rubbing her back with his now bandaged hand.

Just then Ikuto entered holding Amu tightly.

"GUYS!" Ikuto yelling gaining the attention of the now etstatic guardians

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya Beamed

"Amu-Chan! We Missed you" Rima said tearing up for real

"Amu!" Naghiko smiled

"Hinamori! your okay" Kukai said wearing his goofy grin

"Hinamori-San!"Tadase said suprised

Amu POV

I sighed at the last remark 'Hinamori-San' was that all I was ever going to be to interrupted my train of thought.

"Easter's hot on are trail we need to get out of he-"

The door burst open...

* * *

**Adorable:See no'ones dead**

**Amu:YET!**

**Ikuto: *wraps arms around Amu possesivley* I'll protect you**

**Amu: I-Im -fine**

**Ikuto:Lets check *bites Amu's ear***

**Amu:*jumps up 10 feet in the air* Ahhhhhh PERVERT!**

**Ikuto: Looks like you are okay *smirks***

**Adorabled: *sweatdrop* Remember to R&R**


End file.
